Ignis IRL
by pshrillfic
Summary: It's exactly as the title says. Ignis came into real life. Basically what we all wish could come true, right? And you were the closet gamer who happened to have him pop out of your computer the day you started playing the long-awaited game. He needs to go home, though. How would you react? Ignisxreader. Second person pronoun.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Final Fantasy XV franchise heck if I did I would've been going crazy opposing such a painful ending! I mean don't get me wrong I think this game's story is a masterpiece, disregarding the terrible lack of plot delivery, but I LOATH to accept the depressing plotline and I'm a happy-ending type of person or maybe I'm just in the wrong fandom and-! anyway, moving on.

A/N: I wrote this from a story my sister and I made in the incredible hype of anticipating this game's release back in November. Our impression of Ignis back then was solely based on the anime plus this one leaked scene we watched a gazillion times when he had to break the news of Insomnia's fall to Noct and the bros. We had CRAZY fun making up this fanfiction. It was pure fun! SO we hope you have fun reading this as much as we did making it up! xD

Chapter 1, Introduction

This was a major bombshell. An overwhelming plotwist. A jaw-dropping, brain-frying turn of events. One that, as a secret gamer and fiction admirer, you could only imagine but never knew could actually happen in the years of your reality life. You stood there, in the center of your bedroom, gripping your console with one hand with so much force that your palm felt like it was about to burn. You stood there, in the center of the room, among a mist of dust and scattered glass fragments and electronic remains that concentrated around a cracked windowed wall in front of you. It's a quiet and peaceful Sunday evening in your neighborhood, and your computer just exploded.

You were twelve hours well into playing your long awaited, newly obtained set of Final Fantasy XV game you had pre-ordered months before, and had been relishing every second of the gaming experience as Noctis Lucis Caelum, the hunted prince of Lucis, with hours of exploring jungles and camping and fishing and discovering secret bonding events with the bros and side quests, without getting too far into the game plot. You relished every little banter of the bros and laughed and you were having great fun… _even_ _more_ _so_ in any situation involving the Prince's royal advisor, Ignis Scientia. That's right. Your friends had pointed out long before the release of the game, pretty much since Kingsglave's after-credit scene, since Final Fantasy XV Brotherhood, and all the trailers and leaked scenes, that Royal Advisor Ignis Scientia was your newfound obsession. And as much as you'd prefer to contain yourself, it was as true as the sakura blossom in spring and as clear as the days in summer. You admired his clean, elegant design, and his extremely cerebral yet unintentionally funny nature. You would find yourself in a fit of laughter whenever he cracked up an unexpected high-class pun. You've been reading and watching nothing but him, and you even made trashy doodles of him and the bros everyday for months. You love pretty much everything about him.

So you've been fixated on this game since the morning you installed it, refusing any social activity, and stopped only for a 30 minutes lunch from last night's leftover spaghetti. Not to mention, your parents had been gone for a bussiness trip outside of town for the last several days and trusted the entire house management in your hands. Thankfully, you've been trained to be quite a responsible child, so you've practically taken care of all the laundry and sweeping and other chores you needed to do before today so you would be absolutely ready to switch into the anti-social mode that your parents didn't know about when your package arrived on schedule this morning. They should be home later tonight though, so you made good use of your last day alone to binge-play this game you've been anticipating for a friggin decade.

But then, just when Ignis was approaching you on a camp night to ask for your help in making breakfast the next morning, your computer started to produce a high pitched sound that started low and gradually screamed bad news and your whole desk started to shake. You weren't given the chance to fully comprehend what was happening when _boom!_ an explosion toppled you backwards from your chair and sent you rolling to the center of your room. You felt a sharp sting in your cheek and you had cried aloud, touching it and discovered a small amount of blood staining your fingers from where you had touched the wound. "Oww," you had whined, still dazed by the sudden event and you had glanced around your room, which was now covered in a mist of dust. You had picked yourself up and tried to shake away the dust away from your eyes, coughing. Now despite the sudden, outrageous scene you yourself in but not yet able to process, your attention was suddenly directed elsewhere and your eyes immediately went blank to the sound of coughing. Coughing that wasn't coming out from your mouth.

There you were, standing in the center of your room with a blank gaze fixated to the area where your computer used to be, and behind the midst of all the dust and rubbles, you see the sillhouette of a tall person, leaning forward with fits of cough and hands waving around trying to clear away the dust.

Time seemed to turn infinitely slower as you watched the mist started clearing and slowly revealing the absurd intruder. You started seeing light brown hair, combed back and unbelievably tidy and neat, with bangs hanging upwards likes spikes or grass that would have looked ridiculous for a normal human being, if you didn't know better. You see dusty lenses with black frames adorning his eyes, yet failed to conceal the pair of clear green irises behind it.

"What on earth," a voice so deep, so husky, so _thick with accent_ , it couldn't have been yours.

It was _his_.

"I… Ig… ni," you choked, hands shaking, still oblivious to the poor console trapped in your grip.

Those pair of eyes blinked, and shot upwards to meet yours, seemingly as wide and as shocked. His mouth opened, and hanged open for a few seconds, and you were starting to suspect that he was immitating your face. For some inexplainable reason, the feeling of dread instantly washed over you as he uttered out another word.

"Where," without voicing out the 'r'.

You screamed aloud. And blacked out.

It was such a funny dream, you thought as you scribbled through the worksheet your professor handed out. It felt like such a long night, You giggled to yourself as you thought back on the absurdity of it all (if that's even a word), unconscious to the weird look the guy sitting beside you was giving you. "Fictional characters coming to life. I wish!" You snorted with so much amusement.

"Miss, are you all right," the guy beside you whispered to you. You blinked and looked at him.

"You think I'm crazy, Ted. 'Miss'? What's with you? Leave me alone," you whispered back to him, who was one of your closest friends.

"Stay together," he whispered again, somehow with much more intensity that perked your ear. You looked at him again, confused.

"Miss, please!" he shouted, with a different voice, a deep heavy voice, and an entirely different accent. It was that voice again. Your vision then blurred and everything suddenly lost shape and became a mix of bland colored spiral. You squinted, a strong dizziness suddenly taking over your head, and the world fell apart and regained its shape, if slowly and vaguely at first. And there he was again, in front of you and above you, looking down with such concerned eyes. Your eyes snapped open. You woke up.

"Thank the gods," he said, letting out a quiet sigh. You got goosebumps.

You got up into a sitting position and swallowed down another urge to scream, choking in the attempt. _Ignis._ You screamed internally, not daring to voice out that name. What kind of situation was this? Why are you on your bed, staring at _Ignis_ , at the side of your bed, kneeling, and staring right back at you?

"Um, miss. You're bleeding," _Ignis_ said, with a hand hovering hesitantly at your direction.

What happened to your computer and PS4? Why were they scattered in pieces among all the mess in your room? Why has your room _exploded_?

When would these goosebumps leave?

"Have you got any curatives to treat that with," _Ignis_ spoke again, slowly, fixing his eyes on you carefully like you were going to fly off or fall apart if he didn't.

You raised your hand and pointed at a cupboard in front of your bed. He looked at what you were pointing before making his way to open it, taking a quick look inside, and pulled out a pack of bandages as well as a botol of alcohol.

"I GET IT," you shouted abruptly, and quickly covered your mouth as _Ignis_ jolted and turned to you with newfound bewilderment. You didn't mean to shout, but you carried on with what you were trying to say. "This must be a dream," you said with a more reasonable tone, nodding to yourself.

"Um," He blinked, and brought the little medications to your side. "Miss, I must say I disagree. You wouldn't have been able to bleed in a dream now would you?"

"I can't feel it," a burst of frantis giggle slipped through. You were convinced that this could not have been real. Ignis popping out of your computer after a blast that made a mess of your room. Your room in rubbles. Kind of. A fictional bias coming to real life. It was the most ridiculous scenarios that you knew could happen only in a fangirl's fantasy. You nodded some more. Somehow, accepting all of this as unreal helped you calm down enough to gain back your senses and face this character in front of you… the character you've been obsessed with… without feeling faint. You even begin to feel excitement starting to replace your shock.

"Although," you muttured, mostly to yourself, ignoring the absolutely baffled expression he stopped trying to hide. "You do seem… _really_ real," you continued with a voice full of wonder, reaching out to poke his cheek. When your finger did feel his supposed-to-be-unreal-soft-cheek, you jerked with surprise. You held back another histerical laugh.

"No.. not real," you chanted to yourself. Ignis started to take a piece of tissue from a tissue box on a desk beside your bed, and you tensed up at his movement. He started putting some alcohol into the tissue, and before he could bring it up to your bleeding cheeks, you snatched it from him, surprising him again. You put on a wide grin as you carefully place the tissue on your cheek, careful not to make any more physical contact with him. The sting was registered in your brain when the alcohol made contact with the scratch. _Not real._

"Say, miss. I would loath to trouble you further," he tried to word out slowly, not really obviously but he was probably thinking your were positively crazy. You peeled a piece of bandage and brought it up to your face with shaking hands. "But I can't help to ask… would you know where we are?"

"What," you replied stupidly. It never even occurred in your head all this time that _he_ might be confused with this whole situation. _What a detailed dream_ , you stubbornly convinced yourself. "Oh, you're in my room."

"Your… room," he repeated slowly. He seemed so terribly confused that it was odd. You put down the tissue, and reached for the bandages as you watched his expression grow even tenser. "And… what was I here for?" he brought his concerned gaze back to you. Your eyes widened at the odd question.

"I don't know, you tell me," you replied with the same confusion. Boy does his worried eyes looked real. Then again, Square Enix had outdone themselves in designing the XV characters this time around. They were incredibly human. I mean look at those tiny cute moles on his face.

"You suddenly popped into my room," you quickly provided him with some information, urging to loosen that deep frown he was wearing. "After an… explosion," you added with a small voice. He looked behind him and scanned the mess of scattered electronics and darkened wallpapers. "I popped? Explosion?" he looked back to you, desperate for more information.

"I— I was playing my game, and everything… everything started to shake. And then you appeared!" You stuttered, trying your best not to slip over your tongue.

"but how could that be," he asked again, growing impatient as you noticed. You wished you could answer his deperate voice, but the truth was you were just as lost. What was there to explain of a dream? He looked at you persistently, and you hesitantly shook your head.

"I see," he muttered in defeat and grew silent for several stretched seconds.

You bit your lip. The silence was going to stretch longer and grow uncomfortable if you didn't do anything. So you reached out, and patted his arm, ever so slightly. "Don't worry, I'm sure you can get back soon," you tried to lighten him up.

He chuckled, bitterly, and gave you a small smile. Despite his unexpressive face, you could somehow make out a little bit of sadness in that smile. Your heart clenched without a warning.

"Go back where?" he asked.

You blinked.

"I'm afraid I don't know where I came from." Your brain took some time processing his words, and you felt your mouth hanging open again when it finally registered. Another stretched second passed. Wait a minute. It can't be.

"Hey," you hesitated, "can you tell me your name?" He slowly shook his head with that same faint smile.

"You don't remember?" He didn't remember. "Anything at all? Where you were? What you were doing? Who you are?"

He remained motionless and just looked at you. No, was what his eyes seemed to say.

"Whaaaat," you whispered. He didn't know what he was, a fighter, a cook, Noctis' close friend. His duty as the Prince's Advisor, his mission to help Noctis get to Altissia, _his promise to make breakfast with him_. Everything you basically knew about him, he didn't remember any of it? Now this was another development you didn't see coming.

"I had initially hoped you would happen to understand this situation," he started, looking down. "Pardon my outburst." His sighed openly as he looked back at you, snapping you out of your stupid gape. "May I at least know your name?" he asked.

"My- my name?" You opened your mouth to answer, when suddenly you pictured _Ignis_ calling your name with _his_ voice and you weren't sure if you could handle it.

"Sweetie, we're home!"

You both jerked your head to a woman voice calling your name from outside the room. You cursed under your breath. Your stomach felt like it dropped and adrenaline started to kick in as you took in the scene that was in your room. "My parents!" you hissed in panic. The muffled voice called your name again, louder this time. And closer. Ignis fixed his eyes on the door with wide eyes, and he followed as you got off your bed to stand up.

This was not good.

Even though this might have been a mere dream, the panic was thick inside your stomach. You can't let them see this mess. You can't let them see _him_!

You strode across the room and opened the bathroom door in one corner, beckoning to him. "Get in here!" you hissed. He followed you immediately, standing just after the door frame. "Miss," he called uncertainly, eyes searching yours for explanation.

"I'll be back, _don't_ make a sound!" you said as you started to close the door. You heard him call your name through the door as it clicked shut.

My god. This wasn't a dream, was it.


End file.
